


A Moment of Clarity

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: Shield Me From the Storm [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After some fluffy chocobro partying, Anal Sex, And Prompto just wants to pet a chocobo, Blame the Doomtrain Tequila, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Flaming trash porn, Fluff, Iggy needs boozed up, Jealous Ignis, King's Orders, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Then sexed up, Walk Of Shame, Witnessed by royalty, drunk escapades, hey Nyx keep your eyes off Gladio, that Ignis takes way too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: Regis orders Ignis to have some fun. Gladio is all over it. Just don't tell Iggy, Noct is driving.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even fucking know anymore. I'm in fangirl hell. Here's some more hellspawn. A short start to a short multi-chapter story in my Iggy/Gladdy series. Also known as my own personal XVth level of hell. I love all of you who are with me down here. We can make toast. But toast doesn't really satisfy. It's okay. Gladio has something that does. Thanks for reading!

“I’ll take these to the Prince immediately, Your Majesty.”

Ignis gathered the reports together that the King wanted Noctis to review. He certainly would deliver them to the Prince immediately but whether he could get Noctis to actually read them was another matter entirely. It was another matter, however, that was Ignis’ problem and not one he wanted to trouble the already harried monarch with, especially so late in the evening after a long day.

He slipped the sheets into a portfolio and offered Regis a parting bow. Before he could leave, the King stopped him.

“Ignis, for heaven’s sake, you don’t have to take them _right now_. It can wait until morning. It’s a pleasant night. Surely you have plans? Even if you don’t, you should make some and relax a bit. You’ve been at it all day, I should have let you go hours ago, I’m sorry.”

Ignis waved away the apology. “Your Majesty, please, it’s nothing…”

“Enough Ignis.” Regis changed his voice from indulgent to authoritative, just like that. “No more work tonight. _Relax_.” He cocked his head at the door then, a small knowing smirk emerging from behind his beard. “I believe Gladiolus has been loitering nearby since the council meeting ended, presumably, waiting for you.”

The sound of teeth grinding together echoed against the vaulted ceiling.

 _Gladio_.

Ignis remembered a time when Gladio was somewhat more attuned to practicing decorum. As they’d both gotten older though, with the towering physical height Gladio had managed to achieve, some of the adolescent uncertainty that fueled his past propriety around the Royal Family had fallen away. Ignis had never experienced adolescent uncertainty, so the fact that his relationship with Gladio had bubbled to the surface of the cauldron that was Court gossip, _enough to annoy the King of Lucis no less_ , made him want to spit fire.

Saving his flames for the behemoth lollygagging in the hallway, an eyebrow twitch was all he would let the King see of his discomfort. “My apologies for the careless distraction, Sire. I was unaware he was waiting for me. Duties to Your Majesty and His Highness come first. For both of us, I assure you.”

It was Regis’ turn to wave away Ignis’ apology. "Don’t be silly. His training session with Noctis ended much earlier in the afternoon, I’m sure. I feel badly for keeping you from enjoying the evening together. And before you argue more about ‘duty’, no one could argue that you both always put your duty to Noctis first. I hope that someday soon the good example you set rubs off on him.”

“Sire, it’s my pleasure…”

The King cut him off with a laugh. “Your idea of pleasurable experiences leaves much to be desired then. Go, Ignis. Get a drink. Enjoy yourself.” Regis leaned back in his chair and pushed away from the large desk piled with documents. “You’re too young to be so serious. I sometimes forget how young all of you still are. You’ve all had to grow up so quickly and the carefree days of youth are so fleeting…” His voice grew distant as his words drifted away into silence.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Ignis quickly but gently interrupted the King’s contemplation before the troubled lines on his forehead deepened any further. The man had enough burdens without having Ignis’ lack of recreation on a Friday night ignite any potentially melancholy esoteric reveries. “I don’t really drink, Sire, but I’ll be certain to put work aside for the rest of the evening at your recommendation.”

Regis smiled. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that you don’t drink?”

Typically, when he could be convinced to ‘go out’, Ignis drank coffee and then drove home whatever inebriated companion he happened to be with. Noctis was at least the quietest, as he would just brood silently in the back seat after an evening of indulgence, provided he remained awake at all. Prompto was prone to over-exuberant selfies that he later regretted. Gladio just got _handsy_. Which, in the right setting, wasn’t unwelcome, but he could still never understand the ease with which people gave up their control to alcohol even if only for a short time. He preferred clarity in all things. And no regretful selfies or sexual encounters afterward.

As if reading his thoughts, Regis replied, “Well, I’m sure Clarus appreciates you always seeing his son home safely, as I do.

Ignis shifted his weight on his feet, willing himself to keep the embarrassed heat from rising into his face. He adjusted his glasses with one finger and tucked the portfolio tightly under his arm.

“Your Majesty is too kind.” After another curt bow, he hurried out the door, trying not to notice the King’s slow and heavy footsteps casually follow him.

Upon opening the door, Ignis was met by Gladio looking up at him. He was sitting on the floor, directly across from the King’s private office, with a book in his lap which he promptly snapped shut and slipped into his back pocket.

“ ‘Bout time, Iggy.” He huffed and stood. When he saw the King appear behind Ignis, he straightened and bowed accordingly, offering a greeting but no apology for his lay-about status. “Your Majesty.”

“Sorry to keep him so long, Gladiolus. Thank you for waiting.”

Now fully mortified, Ignis narrowed his eyes at Gladio then marched down the hall without actually having a direction other than _away_. He left so fast, he didn’t hear the exchange that happened behind him.

_“Get him drunk, Gladiolus.”_

_“Done, Your Majesty.”_

Gladio’s long strides caught up with him quickly. “So where do you wanna go tonight?”

“Is ‘nowhere’ an option?” Ignis kept walking.

“Nope. Nice try though. I’m under orders now. I was gonna let you off since you’ve been at it all day and just offer to sit on the couch and play video games for the rest of the night, but the King had other ideas so, out on the town it is.”

Ignis stopped in his tracks. “What’s this now?”

“He told me to get you drunk. Best order he ever gave me.” Gladio’s toothy grin was chilling.

“You must be joking.”

“You wish I was joking. I’m not.”

Ignis lowered his head and rubbed at his eyes, the motion knocking his glasses askew. After a sigh of resignation, he straightened them again and looked up at Gladio. It was, bizarrely, exactly the kind of order Regis might give. And he was honor bound to abide it. Defeated, and not willing to disobey the edict of his King, _however ridiculous and doting it was_ , Ignis acquiesced.

“Fine. I’m all yours.”

“Well, I already knew that but you don’t have to sound so pissed about it.”

Ignis sighed again. He wasn’t _pissed_. Not exactly. Gods knew he didn’t want Gladio to feel he was pissed at him, so he backtracked his sarcasm. “I’m sorry, you know I’m not…”

“No sweat, Iggy, I know you can’t get enough of me. I just like forcing you to admit it.”

“Of course you do.” He mumbled and they resumed walking.

Gladio took up the reigns of planning. “So, Noct already went back to his apartment. He picked up Prompto on the way. Wanted to break in his new car. I figured we could meet them there and go to that new club the Glaives were talking about the other day. They said it wasn’t too nuts, mostly laid back, so it shouldn’t be chaotic enough for you to pop any blood vessels in your pretty little head.”

Ignis hadn’t heard anything after Gladio uttered the words: ‘ _break in his new car_ ’.

“You let him drive that thing _alone_?” Noctis only recently earned his license and the thought of him driving unsupervised, in busy city traffic, in a car with an engine that could possibly propel him across the sea all the way to Altissa with one nudge of the gas pedal, made bile rise up into Ignis’ chest.

“I asked Nyx to follow him. He owed me a favor. He called me a few minutes ago to check in. Noct and Prompto are at his place safe and sound.”

The crushing feeling around Ignis’ ribs lessened only slightly. “You’ve never had the pleasure of being a passenger with Noct driving. Anything could have happened.”

“Hey, you’re the one who taught him how to drive. If he sucks, that’s on you.”

Ignis ignored the slight, only because he partially agreed with it. As it had been his responsibility, Noct’s skill, or lack thereof, was indeed ‘on him’. And anyway, it was on his list to spend more time on quality driving instruction with the Prince as soon as they were able. He decided to change the subject, mostly to turn things back around on Gladio.

“Since when does Nyx Ulric owe you a favor?”

Gladio turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow. Ignis kept his attention forward as they wound their way through the Citadel’s passages, but he could feel scrutiny all over him.

After a fair few seconds, Gladio offered his smug answer that was no answer at all. “Jealous much?”

“You’re absurd.” Ignis scoffed.

“You’re jealous.” Just then, as they turned a corner, Gladio snatched him into a dimly lit alcove. Any protest, though it would have proved fruitless anyway, was silenced when Ignis found himself smothered in an impromptu kiss. He felt Gladio’s soft rumble of approval, pressed chest to chest, when he opened his mouth on instinct. His lips were always louder than his logic where Gladio was concerned.

A waft of sweat and sunshine caught Ignis off guard, tempting him to reach up and tangle his fists in Gladio’s hair. The portfolio full of reports under his arm slid to the floor, but Gladio pinned him against the wall preventing Ignis from immediately retrieving it, as he knew he would try to do. Yielding to the embrace, which already appeared to be the theme of the evening, Ignis let himself indulge, running his fingers through wind-tousled dark hair. He and Noctis must have been training in one of the gardens. Ignis’ hands drifted down to sculpted shoulders and his fingers splayed across Gladio’s broad back. Picturing the tattooed muscles under his touch flexing in the bright daylight, glistening beneath tiny beads of sweat, was making Ignis feel almost drunk already.

Gladio chuckled, then pulled away to whisper low in his ear. The tickle of hot breath didn’t help dampen the spark catching into flames inside Ignis’ gut.

“Want a quickie before we go?”

_Maybe...?_

Ignis beat back the undisciplined thought. “Absolutely not. We’re in the middle of the Citadel.” He did everything he could to make his refusal sound convincingly final.

After one more kiss and a tantalizingly prolonged slide of hips against hips, Gladio let him go. “Fine, have it your way. It’ll be more fun when I can take my time later anyway. Let’s go.”

Gladio walked away and Ignis bent to pick up his papers. He adjusted his trousers before he stepped into the light again and followed, wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into by agreeing to this unprecedented surrender of control on his part.

Without even looking behind him, Gladio responded to his unspoken question. “Stop worrying, Iggy. I’ll take care of you. King’s orders.”

Ignis couldn’t say that really made him feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis opened the door to Noct’s apartment and Gladio brushed past him, practically having to duck through the door. The high ceilings of the Citadel suited the Prince’s Shield better than a city highrise. Since the driver’s seat of a car suited him even less, Gladio had let Ignis drive to the apartment. Even in the King's spacious car, Gladio’s knees pressed against the dash and he complained he felt like the steering wheel was ‘ _crushing his junk_ ’.

Ignis knew he preferred the freedom and open space of his motorcycle, but the two of them together on the thing was almost as cramped as a car. Gladio, however, seemed to enjoy the fact that he was among the very few people Ignis had to physically look up to more than he enjoyed riding his motorcycle so he never minded Ignis driving him around.

Ignis reached up and grabbed the back of Gladio’s jacket collar before he got any further into the apartment.

“Shoes.” He ordered.

Gladio grunted and kicked his boots off, flinging them into a corner of the entryway. Ignis picked them up and set them in a line next to his own by the steps. Then he picked up Prompto’s and Noct’s as well, placing them in the same neat line.

They walked in to find Noctis and Prompto lazily sprawled on the couch playing _King’s Knight_ on their phones. Prompto was upside down, head by the coffee table and feet draped over the rear cushions. Noctis was horizontal, his head resting on Prompto’s stomach. Ignis held in a smile. Prompto was only of an age and size as Noctis, but if neither he nor Gladio could be with the Prince, he always felt comforted if he knew Noctis had Prompto with him. Though slight of weight and height, the boy had a singular tenacity and a fierce loyalty to Noctis that Ignis sometimes thought surpassed both his own and Gladio’s combined. And though hopeless with a blade, he was a crack shot and quick as lightning.

“Yo. You two. Look sharp.” Gladio kicked the edge of the couch and they both dropped their phones when the whole piece of furniture skidded half a meter across the polished floor. The polished floor that Ignis just had a crew in to clean last week. The polished floor that now had skid marks on it. He pulled his notebook out of his jacket, trying to keep his annoyance down to mild flare of his nostrils, and jotted down a reminder to address the marks on Monday.

“Ugh.” Noctis grumbled, then sat up and retrieved his phone.

“Hi Gladio! Hi Ignis!” Prompto sat up also and smiled. “You guys in?” He waved his phone at them. “Perfect night to power level!”

“Not tonight. We’re going out, but I need to jump in the shower first. I’ll be quick. Iggy, do I still have extra clothes here somewhere?” Gladio peeled off his jacket and shirt and tossed them over the back of a chair.

“I thought you said Specs would be too tired to go out tonight?” Noctis stood and stretched with a languid arch of his back.

“I said he’d probably be too annoyed. You know Iggy doesn’t get tired. He just looks that way when he’s irritated. I _was_ planning on us camping out on that couch with you two lazy asses but your dad had other ideas. So get dressed.”

Noctis furrowed his brows. “My _dad_?”

Prompto straightened and his eyes widened with something akin to either awe or intimidation, as they always did anytime the King was mentioned. “W..wha...what does His Majesty need us to do?” He stuttered, both eager and nervous.

“He thinks Iggy’s working too hard. He ordered me to get him drunk.”

“Ha! No way.” Noctis fell back onto the couch. He clasped his hands cockily behind his head and sported an amused smirk. “I mean, that sounds like my dad, but no way Ignis is getting shit-faced.”

“I don't think I’ve ever seen you drink?”

Ignis opened his mouth to answer Prompto’s question but Noctis was quicker.

“You haven’t. Trust me. He doesn’t even like to take cold medicine. Says the potions make him too groggy.”

“I am standing _right here_.” Ignis declared, but Gladio continued the trend of speaking over him like he was a child to be coddled for the evening.

“Well, he’s free to stay sober, but we all know he’s not about to go against a royal decree so, Prompto, get your camera ready. I’m hoping for a picture of Iggy streaking Insomnia wearing nothing but his glasses.”

At that, Gladio disappeared out of the living room and into the shower before Ignis could summon a dagger to throw at him.

Ignis started running through potential strategies in his head to escape what was proving to be a trying and not at all relaxing evening. The first scenario that came to mind was darkly unacceptable. It involved letting Noctis drive, inevitably getting into an accident, having to abort the night's ‘festivities’ in favor of getting towed back to the Citadel and explaining to the King how alcohol actually played no role in his car being totaled. That scenario offered potential for injury, however, which was not ideal.

While Gladio showered off the day’s exertions, the rest of them changed clothes as well. Ignis always made sure both he and Gladio had a clean set available in the Prince’s apartment for when the need arose and Prompto fit into Noctis’ things just fine, if a bit long in the sleeves. He always rolled them up anyway, so it hardly mattered.

Ignis pulled off his shirt in one of the spare rooms and just stood by the bed. The gears in his head turned faster and churned out another possible option. Abort Intoxication Strategy Number Two was less hazardous than his first idea, but more bold. He could sneak past Prompto and Noctis while they changed clothes in Noctis’ bedroom and join Gladio in the shower. It would only need to be a brief encounter and certainly nothing meant to achieve completion. The goal would be to arouse him sufficiently to force _him_ to end the evening early at which point he and Gladio would end up somewhere, either the apartment Ignis kept outside the Citadel or the one Gladio kept, to finish the job and thereby all intention to get him drunk would be forgotten.

And in that scenario, Ignis reasoned, the spirit of the King’s order, for him to ‘relax’, would at least be fulfilled.

_Yes. That scenario definitely held promise._

Shirtless, Ignis left the spare room and walked determinedly towards the bathroom. As expected, Noctis and Prompto were still occupied primping themselves for a night out. Additionally, it was guaranteed that Prompto would need at least half a dozen pictures of Noctis before they even left the apartment so Ignis had sufficient opportunity to execute his plan, but time was of the essence.

He opened the bathroom door and stepped into plumes of steam. His glasses fogged up immediately so he removed them and set them on the sink. He found that Gladio had already finished and was toweling himself off in front of the large mirror. He turned this way and that, flexing various muscles, very obviously and very shamelessly, admiring himself.

Given less of a time crunch, Ignis would have liked to watch the show, but such as things were, he walked right up behind Gladio and slid his arms around his waist.

“Whoa…” Was all Gladio could say before Ignis started to nip at the damp skin of his neck while he trailed one of his hands down to find Gladio’s heavy cock.

“ _Ffffuuuck_ , Iggy.” He moaned and he thrust his pelvis forward into Ignis’ hand. “You don’t want a quickie in the Citadel, but you want one in Noct’s bathroom? The kids are right down the hall, you know? Fuuuuuck….”

Ignis gave Gladio’s now fully awake erection a few rough strokes to silence him. It worked. The towel fell away and Gladio turned to demand a kiss, which Ignis, of course, obliged. The heat of the room, and the heat of Gladio’s body pressed against him, made Ignis start to sweat. Gladio slicked his hands down Ignis’ bare back then suddenly hoisted him up under his buttocks, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. When Gladio squeezed him close, lips still on his, the position was _delicious_. Gladio rubbed his naked cock against Ignis’ own hard shaft trapped behind the fabric of trousers that were far too tight now to remember why he’d interrupted Gladio in the first place.

Grinding into each other the whole way, Gladio effortlessly carried Ignis across the spacious bathroom and sat him down on the sink.

_Right on top of his glasses._

“ _Shit_!” Gladio spoke the expletive into Ignis mouth and lifted him up again as quickly as he could but, if the cracking sound was any indication, it was already too late.

_And it was his own damn fault._

Gladio set him back on his feet and pulled away to inspect the damage. He gingerly held up the spectacles that were now in two pieces.

“Aw shit, Iggy, I’m sorry…”

Ignis closed his eyes and dropped his head. “It’s no matter.” He said, defeated in more ways than one. “I have a spare pair out in Noct’s kitchen.” The disappointment in his voice at both his failed plan and his broken specs was hard to conceal.

Infuriatingly perceptive when he wanted to be, Gladio put two and two together.

“Wait a minute.” Still wet and naked as could be, Gladio frowned and flung the broken glasses back onto the sink. He perched his hands on his hips in an accusatory stance. It might have been more intimidating if his untended erection wasn’t jutting out at the same time, but he didn’t seem to care. “You fucking came in here on purpose to get me all riled up so I’d just take you home and fuck you and forget about going out, didn’t you? Shiva’s tits, Iggy, you’re just not happy unless you’re controlling every little thing, are you? The King was right. You need to get stinkin’ drunk more than anyone I’ve ever known. Now go get dressed. You're not getting out of this.”

Gladio opened the door wide, shoved Ignis out and then slapped him on the ass before he slammed it shut again and left Ignis in the hallway with a raging hard on and no glasses.

Ignis managed to compose himself enough to finish changing clothes, retrieve his spare pair of spectacles from the kitchen and stand by the door with his jacket and shoes already on before the other three joined him, finally ready to go.

Gladio sauntered over with an irksome grin on his face and never broke eye contact while he casually laced up his boots.

“This is gonna be so great!” Prompto exclaimed, practically vibrating with anticipation.

Noctis stood in front of Ignis and held out his hand. Ignis just stared at it, not quite understanding the purpose of the gesture.

“Hand ‘em over Specs.” The Prince issued a command.

Gladio started snickering under his breath.

“ _Highness_ …?”

“Don’t play dumb, Ignis. If you’re drinking tonight, _as per my dad’s orders_ , I’ll take one for the team and stay sober. Which means I’m driving. So gimme the keys.”

Referencing the King’s orders was a low blow and Noctis knew it. Ignis retrieved the keys from his pocket and presented them to his Prince. Noctis reached out and attempted to take them, but somehow Ignis couldn’t manage to make his fingers let them go. Noctis pursed his lips and yanked them out of Ignis’ grasp. Along with those keys went the last defense Ignis had against the forces of entropy, otherwise known as The Prince, The Pleb and The Shield, who now had him at their mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis sat in the back seat of the car behind Noct. It was even more harrowing than riding alongside him in the front. At least in the front, he had the dubious comfort of knowing that he could grab the wheel.

He tried to focus on other things and not on how fast Noctis was going. Gladio sat beside him in the back, long legs stretched out, long arms extended across the rear seats. He idly rubbed at the nape of Ignis’ neck. He was wearing Noct’s cologne, likely found in the bathroom and hastily splashed on. Ignis rarely noticed it anymore on Noctis, but on Gladio, the scent was altogether unique, spice blending with leather and steel. It was pleasant and quite seductive. The fragrance helped him concentrate on taking deep calming breaths instead of having to breathe into a paper bag when Noctis ran that last red light.

“Chill, Iggy. We’re almost there.” Gladio said casually. “His Highness isn’t so bad at this actually.” Gladio reached forward to tousle Noct’s hair. The Prince attempted to fight him off and the car swerved. He corrected course quickly but angry horns sounded from the opposite lane.

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted.

“Sorry, sorry.” He replied but it didn’t sound sufficiently sincere to placate Ignis’ ire. After a few more blocks of gut wrenching automotive terror, Gladio sat up straight and leaned forward when Noctis turned down a street just off the main thoroughfare. “What the hell? It’s packed!”

Ignis leaned forward as well to study the scene outside. They’d arrived at their destination but, far from the low key club they’d been expecting, there was a mob of people lined up around the block, apparently waiting to get in.

“Did you tell anyone The Prince was planning on being here this evening? _”_ Ignis gave Gladio a sideways glance.

“I texted Nyx right before we left, so he could meet us. Getting you drunk was turning out to be an ‘all hands on deck’ battle, Iggy.” Gladio side-eyed him right back. “Maybe if you weren’t so stinkin’ stubborn. And shameless too by the way.”

“ _Gladio_.” Ignis warned him off of continuing that statement any further.

“Yeah well, maybe he brought some of the other Glaives. Word could’a gotten out. No big deal. Hey Noct, just pull around the block. I’ll text Nyx again and tell him to meet us outside and we can go in through the back.”

Noctis pulled a U-turn so fast they all skidded across their seats.

When the urge to vomit passed, Ignis spoke up, trying not to sound like he was pleading and likely failing miserably. “We are _not_ still thinking about going in there, _are we_?”

Noctis responded with a sigh. “It’s not a big deal Ignis, I’m sure the Glaives already got us a table somewhere in a private corner or something. We can lie low once we’re in. We’re doing this. Suck it up. _King’s Orders_.” He added smugly.

Ignis really did _not_ need to be reminded.

“Your safety is more important than testing my alcohol tolerance, Noct.” His protest was completely true and had nothing to do with his lack of enthusiasm for the direction his evening was taking.

“Seriously, Iggy. Noct is safe. I’m here, you’re here, and half the Kingsglaive is probably inside.”

“Hey! What about me?” Prompto interjected.

Gladio waved away both Prompto’s bid for inclusion and Ignis’ concern, adding a serious and unwavering promise. “You _know_ I’m not letting _shit_ happen to Noct on my watch. So stop worrying.”

 _Would that he could stop breathing or stop his heart from beating as well_. Those things were about as likely. Ridiculous directives aside, Ignis found he couldn’t argue because he knew Gladio’s assertion to be true. So, he could do nothing but bite his tongue against further objection.

After a solid ten minutes enduring Noctis’ attempts at parallel parking, Ignis was finally able to release the arm rest from his white-knuckled grasp and escape the car. Nyx was already waiting for them, leaning against the exterior wall of the building beside an unmarked back door. He was absently flipping a dagger around in one of his hands. When they approached he slid it into its sheath with a flourish.

“We thought you’d never get here.” Nyx called out. He offered Noctis a bow of his head. “Highness.”

Noct waved then rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding Nyx’s eyes. Ignis knew he hated the formality his elevated station caused people to adopt, especially in situations where he’d rather not be treated like the Crown Prince. Which was every situation.

Time and companionship had closed the distance between Noctis, his Shield and his Advisor, so Ignis and Gladio were not so often deferential towards him. Especially Gladio. At least not when it was only the three of them. It was perhaps one of the reasons Noctis was so close with Prompto also, who treated the Prince as anything but and, most importantly, as a friend.

Just then Prompto threw his arm around Noct’s shoulders playfully. Ignis saw the gesture for what it was. A gentle bid to draw Noctis back out so he could enjoy himself for the evening without having to feel the weight of a crown that wasn’t even yet his to bear.

Ignis smiled to himself. If Noctis and Prompto were something more to one another than ‘just friends’, Ignis would be the last person on Eos to offer any objection. He’d never asked, and Noctis had never volunteered the information, but it was difficult for Ignis not to notice these small but profound details of their bond that spoke to something deeper than what typical schoolmates would share.

“So how’d this jerk convince you to come out with us, Ignis?” Nyx asked as he clasped Gladio’s arm in greeting, pulling him into a rough hug. _A hug that lasted a bit too long for Ignis’ taste._

He straightened his glasses. It didn’t help him unsee the way Nyx let his arm linger around Gladio’s waist. “It wasn’t him, per say, who convinced me…”

“Whatever.” Gladio cut him off and shoved him inside the door that Nyx now held open for them. “He’s here. Time to drink.”

They all filed into a narrow hallway. Ignis followed at the rear of the group as Nyx led them through into the main rooms of the club. The place was dark, as could be predicted, and packed to the rafters with people. They wound their way around the patrons, thankfully going mostly unnoticed, waving apologies when toes were stepped on, or personal space was otherwise invaded. As Noctis predicted, they finally did end up at a secluded table in a corner, away from the main bar and away from the throngs of dancing revelers. Ignis was grateful that the music, at least, wasn’t ear splitting. Given less of a crowd he imagined the place would be passingly tolerable, as such places went.

Nyx gestured for them to sit. Libertus Ostium was there, drink in hand, as was Crowe Altius, who had her feet propped up on the table. She righted herself quickly and both she and Libertus straightened and nodded their greetings, along with another unwelcome bow of heads, for Noct.

“Your Highness.” They said in unison. Noctis just raised his hand in reply and then sat in a chair against the wall.

Libertus turned to Ignis. “Never thought I’d see high-and-mighty Ignis agree to booze it up with us grunts. So what’s your poison gonna be tonight huh?” He lifted his glass at the question.

Gladio answered for him. “I’ll take care of the drink orders. Get comfortable, Iggy.” He made the statement out loud for the benefit of all to hear, but then he added softly for only Ignis to hear, “ _It’s gonna be a long night for you_.” Gladio pushed on his shoulders, forcing him down into a chair and then he left to fetch drinks from the bar.

Prompto patted Ignis on the back reassuringly and sat down between him and Noctis. Crowe put her feet back up. Libertus downed what remained in his glass, anticipating the arrival of more alcohol when Gladio returned. Nyx slowly lowered into his own chair. He had a lecherous sort of smile on his too-handsome face and his eyes fixated on Gladio as he walked away like the laser sights of a rifle. More precisely, his eyes fixated on Gladio’s _behind_ as he walked away.

Ignis grit his teeth and settled in. Gladio wasn’t lying. This was already proving to be a long night. Libertus, Prompto and Crowe all started chatting amiably and Prompto’s camera quickly made an appearance. He was able to goad the camera-shy Prince into a few shots with his Kingsglaive. Ignis wasn’t sure if Noctis agreed simply because he didn’t want to endure any more prodding about it or if he secretly wanted to make Prompto happy. Ignis knew Noct would never admit to the latter though Ignis presumed that was the true reason.

Ignis and Nyx remained silent while the others laughed and conversed, both of them staring after Gladio, who was now returning to them with a tray laden with glasses and a bottle of gods only knew what kind of firewater. Ignis sighed wearily even though he had already resigned himself to the fact that Gladiolus wasn’t going to let him get away with nursing one innocent drink all night.

Gladio slammed down the tray with a bit too much emphasis, glasses jumping and clanking with the motion. “Here we go. Shots all around.”

“WooHoo!” Prompto cheered.

Noctis laughed darkly and smiled over at Ignis. Ignis fought the urge to smack the smile off His Highness’s Face.

Gladio passed out the glasses and poured a faintly green colored liquid to the brim of each. Gladio took one for himself and raised the glass.

“To the Crown.” He offered and threw back the shot with an audible wheeze after it went down. He pounded his chest with his fist and poured himself another. Noctis abstained, as he’d promised, while Prompto, Libertus and Crowe all took their medicine with similar, if more exaggerated, reactions to the noxious brew. Prompto almost looked like he briefly turned as green as the alcohol. The two Glaives sputtered and coughed but served up their glasses for Gladio to pour them a second round.

Ignis was about to take a look at the bottle to see what it was he was about to poison himself with when Nyx made a show of raising his glass. He nodded a salute with it towards Noctis but his eyes were on Gladio the whole time, dark and heavy-lidded. He gave Gladio a cheeky wink, and then drank his shot like a hero. He didn’t gasp or even blink. He just licked his lips, leered at Gladio and asked if he could ‘ _please have another_ ’.

Bottle, _and common sense_ , forgotten, his eyes practically burning a hole into Nyx, Ignis picked up his drink and took the shot, pounding the empty glass back down on the table. He couldn't say if the warmth in his chest was from the alcohol or from a blooming hatred for Nyx Ulric unfurling inside him.

“Hahaha, nice, Iggy." Gladio grinned widely and squeezed Ignis on the shoulder. “Want anoth…”

Ignis grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took his second round straight from it, unflinching, then he placed it on the table in front of Nyx.

“Your turn.” Ignis challenged. The night was only getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill-advised drinking games and alpha male pissing contests next chapter. I don't even care how tropey this is. My trash bin is full of tropes, booze, sex and naked men, OKAY?! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis and Nyx polished off the bottle of green alcohol by themselves, passing it back and forth in a perverse test of fortitude. Neither of them dared show the weakness of even a wince at the burning holes it seared into their insides, so the first skirmish in their war of attrition was something of a stalemate.

Ignis never had bothered to find out what was in that bottle. It tasted like distilled cactuar piss. He deliberately ignored the rotting feeling in his gut, though, in order to properly put the pretty boy Glaive in his place. _Which was far away from the Prince’s Shield._

After the pissing contest over cactuar piss, came a test of endurance. A trial of fire, both literally and figuratively.

Prompto served up the drinks for the second round of fighting; a convoluted concoction that was meant to be lit on fire before consumption. He called it ‘ _Ifrit’s Hellfire_ ’ which was somewhat incongruent with how cloyingly sweet the stuff was. It was thick and unnatural on the tongue but, again, Ignis ignored his disgust.

It was Nyx who suggested they see who had the strongest flame to go along with their flaming drinks. Ignis would not have thought of such a brutish contest himself. He much prefered tests of nuance and strategy. But, after drinking piss and fire, strangely, Nyx’s logic seemed sound.  And so they each called magical fire into their hands and held it there to see how long they could manage it before surrendering and having to take another drink.

Prompto diligently documented the lunacy with his camera. Noctis joined them and ignited one of his hands while he played on his phone with the other. Ignis wondered if Noct was trying to shame them, obviously being the one who actually _owned_ the magic and thus could ultimately out last them all. He suspected, however, that the Prince was simply bored.

The royal vassals all clenched their jaws and cupped their borrowed magic in sweating palms while their drink-addled minds tried to focus on not getting burned. Gladio was the first to give in. He was utterly hopeless when it came to magic. 

“This is a bullshit drinking game.” He groused as he took his penalty shot that Noct kindly lit on fire for him.

Libertus went next, followed by Crowe. They toasted each other before drinking their due and then they had another after that just for good measure.

To Ignis’ consternation, Nyx looked nearly as bored with the task as the Prince. Ignis had heard the man had a gift for using the King’s magic. It might have worried Ignis about his chances for victory but, considering he’d had a lifetime attuning himself to the forces Noct wielded, he was confident in his ability to outlast anyone. In fact, Ignis knew for certain he understood more about Lucian magic than Noctis did himself.

Eventually, Noctis got an itch and snuffed out his flames so he could scratch his nose without having to put down his phone. And so once again, only Nyx and Ignis remained, stubbornly burning holes in their hands to match the ones in their stomachs.

Sadly, the second battle in their greater war was interrupted when a group of rowdy patrons stumbled past their table and bumped into Prompto who was standing with his face in his camera. Clumsy even when sober, he ended up sprawled across the table. Nyx and Ignis had to extinguish their hands to keep him from getting burned accidentally. Noct was quick enough to save the camera.

Ignis cursed in his head, both for having to suffer another draw against his adversary and also for the survival of Prompto’s camera. He vowed to find another way to destroy that damned camera later on. The last thing he needed was for evidence of this night to be preserved in perpetuity. And also, his hand _fucking_ hurt. He opened and closed it under the table hoping no one would notice but, of course, Gladio did. He reached for him and they held hands for a moment. Gladio’s skin was soothingly cool.

He leaned towards Ignis and muttered in his ear. “You’re really _hot_ when you’re jealous, you know that?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and responded under his breath. “Oh very funny. Puns do not become you. And I am certainly _not_ jealous.”

“If you still wanna fuck in a bathroom, I’m game and it’s right on the other side of the bar…”

Ignis snatched his hand away. “I am not _nearly_ drunk enough to even dignify that with a response.”

Noctis stood just then and pushed away from the table.

“Where are you going?” Ignis asked and started to stand as well.

“Toilet.” Noctis replied.

“I’ll go with him.” Gladio pressed Ignis back into his seat. “I gotta piss too.”

After the two left, Prompto sidled up next to Ignis. “So you’re having fun right? This is so much fun! Hey, I know! Let’s play ‘ _I’ve never_ ’. I love that game but I never get to drink.”

“I’m with the kid.” Nyx said cheerfully. “Let’s play. There’s not much a Kingsglaive hasn’t done though. Here’s betting we drink the Crownsguard under the table, eh guys.” He high-fived his compatriots.

“What are we playin’ now?” Gladio asked, sitting back down. He and Noct returned with yet another suspicious bottle. Prompto filled him in on the next game while Ignis picked up the bottle and studied it. It was covered in a fine layer of dust.

He pushed his glasses farther up his nose and squinted, trying to read the label in the dim light. Much to his surprise, it was a rare and well-aged bottle of very expensive _Judgement Bolt Whiskey_.

“Where did you get this?” He asked Gladio.

“The bartender recognized Noct and gave it to us on the house. Benefits of Royalty. Too bad His Highness isn’t drinking. More for us though. I’ll be sure to describe how amazing it tastes Noct.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis waved off the taunt.

Ignis uncorked the high-end liquor and filled everyone’s cups. He tried not to think about how the refined spirit that dated back to the start of Regis’ reign was about to be guzzled to the tune of an infantile drinking game.

 _He imagined it would pair quite well with his infantile posturing…_ But he would _not_ admit to jealousy. He was simply possessive. And rightfully so. Gladio was _his_. Well, he was actually Noct’s, but as they both belonged to the Crown in a sense, there was no reason to parse out details that made his head hurt. Ignis drank down his first bolt of judgement even before Prompto started them off.

“Never have I ever: pet a chocobo.”

Everyone drank but Prompto, who looked so dejected Ignis’ heart went out to him. Fortunately Noctis spoke up.

“It’s alright.” The Prince patted his friend on the back. “I promise I’ll take you to see some chocobos some day. We can even race ‘em if you want.”

 _“Awww,_ really Noct? You’re the best!” And just that quickly, Prompto’s good cheer returned.

The game went round and round. They finished Ramuh’s whiskey and moved onto a colorless draught called _DoomTrain Tequila_ that smelled, quite appropriately, of gasoline and could have probably fueled their car equally effectively.

As it turned out, there was very little a table full of wartime Kingsglaive and Crownsguard hadn’t done or seen. Even Prompto joined in the drinking for a few rounds. _It was probably fortunate for him that it was only a few, as his ability to sit upright deteriorated quickly once the DoomTrain had made its appearance._ The goal of the game had quickly become to think up the most outrageous things they could, to try and force someone to _not_ drink. And all the while, Nyx had his eyes fixed on Gladio, throwing him a cheeky smile with every shot he threw back as if proud of his many and varied _experiences_.

Little did Ignis care. He was committed. He was all in. And he’d be damned before he surrendered to Nyx _fucking_ Ulric. So far, Ignis hadn’t missed a beat, matching Nyx drink for drink and still faring well enough to maintain composure.

_Or was he?_

At some point, Ignis noticed that Prompto was passed out under the table, but he hadn’t seen it happen. Gladio had also somehow lost his shirt, but he hadn’t seen that happen either- _although that was less of an issue since Gladio doffing his shirt was a common occurrence_.

For people so intent on seeing him intoxicated, none of them appeared to have any sort of tolerance of their own. He and Nyx were turning out to be the only ones still relatively clear eyed at the table. Even without drink, Noctis was glazed over with disinterest, so he didn’t count.

Noctis did, however, seem to be protecting Prompto from getting stepped on by shielding him with his legs, so Ignis didn’t feel the need to address that problem himself. He decided he could address Gladio’s lack of clothing later. _After_ he finished schooling Nyx in the reality that _he_ would _never_ be the one addressing Gladio’s naked body.

“Alright boys, here we go. How about this one...” Crowe’s speech was slurred as she offered up the latest challenge. She darted her eyes back and forth among them, verifying everyone’s rapt attention. “ _Never have I ever: ridden a Behemoth bareback_.” She slammed her hand down on the table. “No way _any_ of you can say you've done that!” Having laid down the gauntlet she crossed her arms over her chest, fully expecting no one to raise their glass.

Gladio shook his head, unable to claim the act as something he’d done. Nyx hesitated, as if searching his memory, hoping perhaps he had tamed such a beast at some point in the past and had just forgotten. And of course Ignis had never…

... _never_ ? Ignis felt his lip curl up involuntarily into a wry smirk. _Hardly_. Perhaps the alcohol was affecting him more than he perceived. He couldn’t bring himself to give a shit anymore. This was checkmate.

He made a show of slowly looking over at Gladio. He let his eyes roam up and down the man’s massive form, from his dark brow, to his tattoos, and down to the ripples of his abdomen where they disappeared under the table top. Ignis then lifted his glass and drank triumphantly.

Libertus choked on a drink he hadn’t taken and doubled over with laughter. Crowe joined him in scandalized amusement. Noctis, who had looked up briefly out of morbid curiosity, rolled his eyes and groaned a disgusted ‘ _uggghhh_ ’ under his breath. Gladio just shrugged and nodded his confirmation.

Nyx, to his credit, acknowledged his abrupt defeat and smiled. “Yeah, well, I heard you two were a thing. Guess it’s true then. Damn shame. I was hoping to go home with at least one of you.” He stretched like a cat and leaned back in his chair. “I could still go home with both of you maybe? I have a lot to offer...”

Noctis cried out in distress. “ _Fucking Astrals_. I really don’t want to be hearing this. Please stop talking.”

Either too drunk or too sexually disinhibited to obey an order from his Prince, Nyx didn’t stop talking. “I guarantee I’m a better fuck than the Astrals.” He raised a suggestive eyebrow. “What do you say, you two?”

The brash Kingsglaive then turned his seductive stare towards Ignis and his smile widened. Before Ignis could come up with an appropriately negative retort, Gladio threw an arm across his chest as if shielding him from a daemon attack.

“ _Paws off, Ulric_.” He growled.

Nyx held up his hands. “Hey there big guy, take it easy! I get it, I get it. No sharing.”

Gladio eased back into his seat. “Eh, don’t worry about it. No harm done.” His tone was friendly once again. “We’re a hot couple. Can’t blame you for trying.”

Noctis huffed. “I _will_ leave you pervs here.”

“Oh no you won’t you little brat…”

Ignis vaguely registered Gladio reaching for Noct in a not so protective manner. He wondered whose job it was to protect the Prince from his own Shield. Certainly not his, right? Gladio’s shouts and Noct’s protests grew distant as Ignis stood on shaky legs and walked away from the table.

At least he tried to walk away from the table. Instead, he tripped on Gladio’s discarded shirt and joined Prompto, face down, on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks KuraNova for 'Ifrit's hellfire' and 'Judgement Bolt' booze names! Please read her story "Smile". Where I'm hoping the next chapter will involve Prompto giving Noct his judgement bolt. :D I feel certain Gladio will be doing exactly that to Iggy in the next chapter of this trash. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

His glasses broke his fall.

Ignis pushed himself upright with more effort than seemed necessary. The room spun around him and he briefly got tangled up in Prompto’s legs. Gladio was trying to simultaneously help him off the floor while keeping Noctis in a headlock. He was doing neither task effectively. Nyx as well tried to assist, but when he moved to stand he swayed precariously and had to hold onto Libertus to stay upright himself.

_How many Royal retainers does it take to help a drunk man up off the floor?_

Ignis wasn’t sure where that errant thought had come from. But it was funny. Eventually Ignis stood under his own power. He removed his spectacles. One lens was shattered and the other was missing entirely, probably having popped out and skidded across the floor somewhere. For some reason that was funny too. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard himself laughing. Nothing sounded very distinct at the moment and without his glasses nothing looked very distinct either but everything seemed distinctly funny. He tossed the remains of his second pair of broken specs aside not bothering to see where they landed. He was sure he had another pair...somewhere. He’d worry about it later. He left behind the group and made his way to the bathroom. The short trip seemed to require a great deal of energy expenditure on his part but he finally did get there, successfully used the facilities and managed to wash up without incident.

Ignis lingered at the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, the image blurry and swimming. He took a deep breath and ordered himself to think clearly. He really should have cared about the way his evening had degenerated but he had to admit to a shocking lack of concern about it. It seemed the Astrals themselves had conspired against him along with the King from the start, bringing hellfire and lightning bolts aimed to dismantle the composed control he normally so deftly wielded.

Well, what was done was done. As in all things, he aimed to excel in the execution of his duty. So, in this, he could at least claim he fulfilled the King’s orders to the letter and in more than adequate fashion at that, bringing low the hero of the Kingsglaive and managing to literally drink at least one of their group under the table.

Ignis dried off his hands and walked back to his friends with a smile on his face. He felt he’d done so well following Regis’ edict that he’d earned the right to go home now and fuck Gladio until the sun rose. Gladio was almost naked already, so half the job was done. As he meandered back through the crowd to the table, he idly thought about giving Nyx his wish, in a way, by inviting him to watch. No touching. Just watching. The idea had a certain poetic justice about it. Ignis could demonstrate his dominion over his territory in no uncertain terms, Gladio could have his fantasy about Ignis’ supposed jealousy since it seemed to turn him on so much and the infuriatingly irreverent Kingsglaive could suffer the torture of seeing exactly what would never be his. The idea held merit. Now if only he could remember where their table was…

Another divine hand reached out to help him when high-pitched squealing echoed like a siren call from the corner where his friends were still seated. He followed the piercing noise back to them to find a group of girls and other club goers surrounding the Prince. Ignis pushed his way through the attention seeking women, and several men.

 _“Prince Noctis! It’s Prince Noctis!”_ Excited shouts assaulted them.

“Time to go.” Gladio said roughly as he helped Noct pull Prompto off the floor.

Ignis nodded his agreement. The last thing he needed were pictures of Noctis splashed across newspapers in the morning simply because he was the Crown Prince. Noct liked his privacy and it was understood that Ignis and Gladio would defend that as diligently as they did his physical person.

When Prompto was finally roused sufficiently to stand on his own, Gladio praised him and ruffled his hair. “Good job kid.”

Bleary eyed, Prompto swatted him away. “My hair does not look like a Chocobo butt!” He complained, appearing to answer an insult only he heard.

Noct slung a supportive arm around Prompto and helped him walk. Ignoring the crowd clamoring for an interaction with the Prince, the group of them pushed their way through towards the exit. Gladio and the Kingsglaive took the lead and Ignis brought up the rear.

Ignis was several steps behind them when he saw Prompto get jostled accidently from a random body in the crowd. Unfortunately, it pushed Noctis off balance and the two of them fell onto a seated gentleman.

But perhaps ‘gentleman’ was the wrong word. Prompto tried to apologize but the man was clearly drunk and clearly stood a head taller. Even intoxicated himself, Ignis saw where this was going. Even half blind and head clouded, he knew what was about to happen. He shoved forward at the mass of people between him and the Prince trying to get there in a futile effort to stop what was inevitably going to unfold.   

As if playing out in slow motion, Ignis saw the random drunk push Prompto aggressively, and then he saw Noctis jumping in to defend his friend, pushing the man right back. Noct was ambivalent about most things at best. Loyalty to his friends, his _family_ , was the exception. Even if he never managed to put those emotions into words, Ignis was one of the rare few who stood witness to all of the Prince’s little actions done quiety, shyly in the shadows that spoke to his true feelings. When pushed sufficiently, however, the Prince _would_ push back in no uncertain terms.

Noctis stood tall, though it was much shorter than his adversary. The drunk took a roundhouse swipe at him but Noct was able to duck away from it. Prompto frantically tried to assure Noct he was fine and get him to back away. Ignis saw the stranger’s friends try to pull him away as well while they shouted at him ‘ _It's the Prince! It's the fucking Prince you ass!’_

Sadly the man was too deep in his cups to hear them. Ignis saw the flash of a knife cut across the scant space between the attacker and the Prince but quicker than Ignis could even blink, it was no longer the Prince standing in the path of the knife, it was his Shield.

The weapon cut Gladio across the face and it was by the grace of the gods alone that the blade didn’t take his eye out. Blood spattered outward and before it landed the three Glaives had their own blades drawn and they surrounded Noctis with grave intent, belying their previous levity only moments ago.

Many things could be said of Ignis. He was calculated. Often coldly so. He was measured. Almost to the degree of rigidity. What passions stirred beneath his surface were tightly controlled and rarely given free rein over his life.

If anything could be said of Gladio, it was that he could occasionally make Ignis forget who he was.

Ignis knocked down at least two people standing in his way and launched himself at the drunken fool who dared lay hands on his friends. With one hand he grabbed the man and slammed him down onto the nearest table. Without even consciously thinking about calling it to take shape, one of his daggers materialized into his other hand and its wicked tip pointed itself at the man’s throat.

Ignis wasn’t at all sure, driven by unreasonable rage and unreasonable amounts of alcohol, what he might have done if left to his own devices. Luckily he never found out. A booming order from Gladio brought him back to his senses.

“Stand down Glaives! Get His Highness outside! Ignis! Back off!” Gladio pulled him away and Ignis let himself be pulled, releasing his dagger back into the ether from whence it came.

The Kingsglaive did as they were bid and swiftly escorted the Prince away from the scene. The crowd parted for them, cowering, collective eyes turned shamefully away.

Gladio lowered his voice slightly, but kept it still loud enough to be heard by everyone nearby. He pointed at the assailant with a dismissive thumb. “He’s a Crown citizen, Ignis. He’s a _drunken dumb fuck_ of a Crown citizen but that’s no reason to kill him. The Prince is fine, no harm's been done and we’re all just gonna go about our business. Let’s go.”

Ignis pursed his lips and inhaled deeply through his nostrils trying to calm his racing heart. The man was still lay upon the table, visibly shaking and looking as if he might have pissed his trousers. Ignis contented himself with that, though it was hardly sufficient punishment for attacking the Crown Prince and his Shield. In the interest of descretion, however, he decided to let the matter go and allowed Gladio to lead him out of the club.

They went through the back again and when they were in the dark hallway leading to the rear exit, Ignis stopped them. He stood in front of Gladio and brought their faces close together. Squinting a little and cupping Gladio’s jaw in his hands to turn his face this way and that, Ignis assessed the damage. Gladio let him dote without complaint but made a dramatic roll of his eyes.

“You’re lucky it’s shallow.” Ignis muttered. “Your eye looks fine, but this is going to scar.”

“Eh.” Gladio shrugged. “Scars are sexy.” He leaned down to brush their lips together, one corner of his mouth turned up into a smile. “Don’t you think?” The kiss was unexpected but _deep_.

Stray drops of Gladio’s blood mixed with the alcohol on both their tongues. It sent Ignis’ already fragile wits reeling. Gladio tasted of Lightning, Hellfire and Doom combined. It was a dangerous, _glorious_ , wild desire that seared Ignis with a burning lust travelling from his lips, down through his limbs. It was dizzy and mindless and it made Ignis forget what just happened, forget where they were and why they were there and wonder why exactly they’d never fucked drunk before.

Gladio pulled away, leaving Ignis wanting and wobbly and embarrassingly aroused.

“Iggy, I can’t even tell you how fucking hot it was to see you rage tackle that guy in there. We need to get home, put the kids to bed and then get down to business in _my_ bed. I’m extrapolating the King’s orders to include getting you drunk _and_ fucking you ‘til you can’t walk.”

Gladio turned him around and pushed him out through the door before he could argue. Not that he would. That entire plan sounded _divine_.

They exited the building to find Noctis sitting on the curb waiting for them. Crowe was talking on her phone and Nyx and Libertus were standing casually next to Noct. Prompto was vomiting into a nearby dumpster.

Crowe tapped her phone off and slipped it into her jacket. Prompto eventually pulled his head out of the dumpster. They all just looked at one another silently for a moment, hands in pockets, with vacant expressions.

“Well.” Nyx finally spoke up. “That escalated quickly.”

They all nodded.

“That’s a nasty cut, big guy.” Nyx pointed at Gladio.

“Nah. This is nothin’. My kid sister’s gotten in better hits on me.” Gladio walked over to Noct and reached out a hand to help him up.

“Gladio…” Noct started, his tone serious but hesitant. “I…”

“Come on Highness.” Gladio interrupted him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever you think you owe me, you don’t, so why don’t you just drive my drunk ass back to the Citadel. And feel free to sleep in tomorrow. I guarantee Ignis isn’t going to be calling you to wake you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much sex needs to happen next. Much drunken sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how the flaming trash porn chapter is four times longer than all the other chapters. Just in case, note the new tags please ;)

The ride back to the Citadel was the longest car trip Ignis had ever endured. If not in actual time, at least in the perception of it. Things weren’t helped by the fact that they had to stop twice to let Prompto vomit by the side of the road. Gladio offhandedly suggested he simply hang his head out of the window like a dog. Ignis would have sooner thrown him out of the window entirely before he allowed anyone to throw up while still seated inside the King’s car. Fortunately, Noctis wasn’t having any of that either, so he dutifully pulled over, got out of the car both times and made sure Prompto’s hair wasn’t caught in the line of fire.

Even ignoring _that_ unpleasantness, Ignis still suffered an altogether different kind of torment from another source. Gladio was too far gone to restrain himself. He normally had a low threshold for behaving without consideration to propriety. When drunk, he had no threshold at all.

Somehow, the previously spacious back seat got infinitely smaller as Gladio invaded Ignis’ space. Ignis found himself crowded into the corner by large arms, large legs, insistent nuzzles to his neck, his jaw, nips at his ear, _hands where they shouldn’t be_ and words spoken softly, _though likely not softly enough for the Prince’s taste_ , offering predictions as to exactly what would happen once they were alone.

Ignis thought he might have seen Noctis retch a little when they stopped for Prompto that last time after Gladio amused himself by detailing a particularly graphic desire that had even Ignis blushing.

One thing to be thankful for was that Gladio’s relentlessness kept his mind off Noct’s driving and instead focused entirely on the hand stroking his erection through his trousers. Five blocks ago, Ignis had tried to fight him off, but by the time they were two blocks from the Citadel, Ignis was _hard_ and throbbing and trying to keep his pelvis from involuntarily bucking up into Gladio’s hand.

Ignis tried to concentrate on the scenery outside his window but the city was streaking by so fast and it was all so indistinct without his spectacles, his eyes could find nothing to occupy his thoughts. Instead, he bit his knuckles against an unbidden moan as they rounded a corner and Gladio’s fingers slid over his cock with the turn of the car.

“Maybe we should’ve asked Nyx to watch.” Gladio chuckled low into his ear. “Seems like you don’t mind when other people are around.”

“Shut _up_!” Ignis ordered through teeth clenched. He wasn’t about to volunteer to Gladio that he’d had the same thought earlier. He decided to fully embrace his frustration instead. It was of several different varieties. He couldn’t say which was worse: that Gladio wouldn’t stop molesting him, that his body wouldn’t stop _loving_ _it_ , or that they weren’t _fucking_ home yet. He batted Gladio’s hand away for the hundredth time determined to _not_ have a hard on while they walked from the car all the way to their rooms deep in the palace.

“I am _never_ driving you two around when you’re drunk _ever_ _again_.” Noctis started speeding, _more than he already had been_ , in an effort to get away from Gladio’s raunchy performance.

When Gladio withdrew to his side of the back seat, Ignis almost thought the Prince had managed to chasten his Shield sufficiently to keep his hands to himself, but then Gladio spoke.

“How’s the view from that glass house you’re in, Highness? You think no one’s ever seen the hickies your girlfriend up there slobbers all over your Royal neck? You get yours, I’ll get mine. If yours doesn’t pass out again that is.” Gladio kicked the back of Prompto’s seat eliciting a nauseated groan. “You really shouldn’t let him drink tequila.”

At long last, they pulled up to the Citadel’s massive main staircase. A valet was waiting despite the late hour and he hurried up to the car. Noct got out, handed over the keys and moved to the passenger side to help Prompto. The valet opened the door for Ignis who made a valiant effort to maneuver himself out quickly enough to get away without the man noticing his hopelessly obvious arousal.

They all retreated inside, managing the steps as best they could, zig-zagging inefficiently in a general upwards direction. Noct dragged Prompto along while Gladio and Ignis were mostly occupied dragging themselves.

When they were all safely indoors, Noctis turned towards the direction of his room. “ ‘Nite you two, have fun.” He spoke facing away from them but he spoke with sincerity. “I’ll tell my dad you had a good time Specs. He’ll be happy. And Gladio... _thanks_.” The Prince walked quickly away with Prompto in tow before Gladio could say again there was nothing to thank him for.

As soon as they were out of sight, Gladio pounced, lifting Ignis off his feet and up and over his shoulder. Ignis could do nothing but hold on as the great behemoth bounded through the hallways. Fortunately, Gladio took a path through several seldom used corridors to get them to his room. Ignis was grateful he at least wouldn't have to worry in the morning about how many people had seen him being hauled through the palace like a captive.

The door to Gladio’s room was kicked open with a heavy boot and Ignis found himself uncerimoniously hauled across the threshold. Gladio set him down just long enough to slam the door shut and then he spun them both around, hands firm at Ignis’ waist until Ignis was pinned between him and the door.

“Finally!” Gladio exclaimed, punctuating the single word by ripping open Ignis’ shirt. Fabric tore, buttons popped and the sound of them skittering across the floor briefly sent Ignis into a panic.

_Fuck it, it doesn’t matter!_

It was the alcohol talking. But it was right. Nothing else on Eos mattered in the face of Gladio’s broad chest pressed to his, Gladio’s lips along his shoulder and Gladio’s teeth biting down on the ribbon of muscle at his neck.

“Hnnggghhh” Ignis let out something like a pant, a grunt, a sigh. Raw and wanton. When Gladio kissed the unformed words away, Ignis tasted blood again. With great effort, he raised his hands and pushed Gladio back.

“Stop. Wait. Your eye.” He insisted. Before they pulled away from the club, Ignis had done the best he could to clean the wound with the first aid kit from the car while squinting by the light of street lamps and city neon, but the cut could really use careful treatment. “We need to properly…”

Gladio dismissed his concern with another kiss, this time capturing his tongue to silence him completely. When they finally parted for air, Gladio laughed at him.

“You’re amazing, you know that? You’re drunker than me, and you’re still tryin’ to fight it. I know you want a wild fuck as much as I do, so just give in Iggy. Let go.” The laugh turned into a tempting foreshadow. “I’ll take care of you. You want that, right?”

Surrendering his senses, to the alcohol, to Gladio, or really to anything or any situation was _difficult_ for Ignis. It simply wasn’t who he was. He was to advise the next Lucian King. To be the voice a monarch heard above all others, meant his voice had to always be the most certain, the most clear and the most unwavering. To suddenly change his ways and turn himself into someone who would bend at a passing lust-filled breeze was unnerving.

But he trusted Gladio and he _did_ want it. If only for the moment he _wanted_ it. _And he’d come this far tonight, so why stop?_

As with so many things, Gladio was more perceptive than others gave him credit for. Ignis never deluded himself into thinking that his neuroses weren’t a lot for any man to put up with. The fact that Gladio not only put up with them, but learned them, accommodated them, and bulldozed right over them when necessary was a feat of both love and endurance that made the man before him half a god in Ignis’ eyes. Not that Ignis would ever admit to it. Gladio had a god-like ego as it was, it needed no further stroking.

“Tell me you want it, Ignis.” Gladio looked down at him, noses touching, lips brushing, and eyes locked on him with an amber fire. The words were at the tip of Ignis’ tongue but he couldn’t quite force them out, the last strands of sobriety still clinging to his consciousness.

Gladio snipped those strands clean away with a slow drag of his pelvis up and down, _just so_ , sliding their trapped cocks against one another.

“I want it. _Please_.” A demand and a plea in one breath. One ragged, rasping breath that Ignis was glad to have expelled from his chest. He’d surrendered and Gladio rewarded him with another deep kiss and a forward tilt of his hips.

While still laying claim to Ignis’ mouth, Gladio pulled his belt free with a clink and a snap. Ignis stiffened briefly but Gladio pushed forward with his agenda and gathered Ignis’ hands behind his back, binding them together with the thick but supple strap of leather.

Gladio smiled at him when it was done, testing the restraints and shaking his head indulgently. “I wouldn’t have to do this, you know, if I didn’t think you’d keep trying to control everything, like usual.”

Ignis just grunted gruffly and tried to avoid those amber eyes, but Gladio called him out.

“Uh-uh. Eyes on me.” He insisted. Ignis obliged. A tug at his own belt drew forth a grunt of discomfort this time until Gladio unfastened his trousers and freed his aching cock. The sword calloused hand on the sensitive skin was agonizing in the sweet relief Ignis felt as Gladio stroked him slowly. Eyes still locked on, he watched his savage beast sink to his knees.

Ignis unthinkingly tried to free his hands, wanting more than anything to snake his fingers into Gladio’s hair. Hi heartbeat quickened as he envisioned Gladio taking his cock into his mouth. All that unruly dark hair simply begged to be pulled at, fisted in a tight grip as Ignis drew Gladio’s mouth up and down his length. With his hands tied fast behind his back, however, all he could do was watch as Gladio tongued at his tip then swallowed him down to the hilt, eyes staring up at him with self-satisfied arrogance, knowing he was about to have Ignis whimpering in his grasp.

It was hardly any work at all for either of them before Ignis spilled like an overeager virgin. The orgasm was fast and sudden and he cried out half in pleasure, half in exasperation. Gladio pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ignis wished he would wipe that smirk off too along with his spend. Gladio rose and kissed him, lazy this time, slow and thorough, making sure Ignis tasted himself on the kiss.

“Cool your jets, Iggy, we’re not done. I just wanted to give you a little something to take the edge off. I’m way too drunk to be quick. It’s gonna take a while to get me off like this. I promise I’ll let you come again.” He pulled Ignis away from the door and gave him a condescending pat on his behind. “Now get your ass on the bed.”

Without the door holding him up, the effects of both orgasm and alcohol fogged his brain and the room spun but Ignis managed to stumble the short distance to the bed. It was unmade, _of_ _course_ , but Ignis was far past caring. Gladio was right on his heels and he helped Ignis lay back on the rumpled sheets. After removing what remained of their clothes Gladio just stood at the edge of the bed. He palmed his own cock and it looked thick and heavy in his hand. Ignis licked his lips as Gladio looked him up and down.

Ignis kept his eyes on Gladio as he was bid. Truth be told, he didn’t even want to blink. The sight of his lover stroking himself was mesmerizing. He would normally have the patience to watch, content to prolong his enjoyment of the sight that was gifted only to him and satisfy the voyeur in him it seemed only Gladio was capable of drawing out. With his senses disrupted as they were though, patience was just out of reach, much like Gladio at the foot of the bed.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” Denied the use of his hands, Ignis was left with his words to try and direct the course of events.

Gladio released his erection and folded his arms across his chest. “Do I have to gag you to get you to shut up and just enjoy this?”

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Ignis challenged the threat, but his voice wavered a little.

“Fine. You’re right. But that’s just because I like hearing you beg me for things.”

“ _Beg you for things_?” Ignis hardly needed to beg for ‘things’ Gladio was always all too eager to provide.

“Yeah.” Gladio knelt one knee on the edge of the bed. “Things like: ‘Please, _don’t stop_ ’.”

He brought his other leg onto the bed and the mattress dipped under his weight. Moonlight from the windows cast shadows across his broad chest and darkened his brow. “Things like: ‘Please, _harder’_.”

He leaned forward and loomed with his hands on either side of Ignis’ trapped arms. His eyes were intense and his voice deepened. “Things like: ‘Please, _faster’.”_

And then he lowered himself atop Ignis, the length of him crushing down. “Things like: ‘Please, _please make_ _me_ _come_ ’.”

Heat seared through Ignis at the sound of his own words thrown back at him. Words always spoken from a place of primal need with Gladio seated deep inside him. As he wanted him to be _right_ _now_. Simply hearing those words was enough to make his body surge to attention.

“Let’s hear it, Iggy.”

His hands hurt tied behind him and his arms were getting as stiff as his cock was getting again, even so soon after he’d come once already. The smell of alcohol still on both their breaths was almost as intoxicating as drinking the stuff down. Ignis decided he couldn’t bear to meet Gladio’s scorching gaze any longer and he decided he was done holding onto his control.

Ignis closed his eyes and stretched his head back, baring his throat like a conquered animal. Gladio immediately buried his face there, running his nose along the exposed slope and dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin all the way up his jawline to the tender spot behind his ear.

“What, suddenly you can’t talk?”

Ignis’ breath came in staccato bursts along time with his heartbeat. Gladio was grinding him into the sheets and he could feel every hard plane of muscle rubbing against his limbs and the hard cock rubbing against the inside of his thigh, which was _not_ where he wanted that cock to be.

“Gladio.” It was almost like someone else was speaking. His voice was a stranger’s in his ears, brazen and shameless. “I want you inside me. _Please_.”

He’d tried to ask so nicely, but Gladio denied him. Instead of a thick cock sliding inside him, he got up-ended. Gladio rose abruptly and flipped Ignis around in one powerful, undignified motion. Arms still wrenched in bondage, Ignis’ weight fell forward onto his face and collarbones. It strained his shoulders and his back forcing his muscles into a sweet _pull_. From behind and above, Gladio tugged up on his hips, and set Ignis on his knees, face still pressed to the bed.

Ignis prayed, blind to what Gladio was doing back there. He prayed for insistent fingers to stretch him wide. He prayed for Gladio’s slick length to plunge inside him without mercy. He wasn’t sure which god it was that answered him, but it wasn’t any of the ones he’d prayed to.

Ignis felt Gladio spread his cheeks wide and then he felt Gladio’s _tongue_.

Ignis gasped in shock _. No! No no no no! Stop!_ The words streaked through his mind but refused to form on his lips. They’d played a few silly games before. They each had words that, if spoken, the other would stop what they were doing without question. But damned if Ignis could be convinced to use his word right now despite what was happening to him. Gladio’s impossibly long tongue lapped up one trembling thigh and then the other. The evil little tip tickled his sack and Ignis had to bite down on the rumpled sheets to suppress a shout.

Gladio was too keen to hear that shout though. A firm slap to his buttock was the only other sensation he was afforded before Gladio’s mouth was _all over him_. With lewd moans through the slick of saliva, Gladio slowly and deliberately licked around the rim of his hole without reservation.

“ _Ahhhhhhhhh_.” Ignis couldn’t hold back the sound, a mix of outrageous indignation, strange revulsion and unabashed desire.

Ignis tried to pull away but Gladio had his hips in a vice grip and without his arms Ignis had no leverage whatsoever. Yet he _wouldn’t_ tell his beastly lover to stop.

When Gladio pulled away, Ignis’ shaft was _rock_ _hard_ and the cleft of his ass was soaked with Gladio’s spit. His head was spinning dizzy and his mind was reeling but he felt Gladio reposition, finally line himself up, and then shove inside in one slick movement.

It was tight and painful and _fucking fantastic_. Without even a breath to let either of them adjust to the joining, Gladio let loose and pounded out a brutal rhythm. Ignis’ whole body skidded across sweat drenched sheets with each thrust and with each thrust, Ignis grunted, moaned, shouted his throat raw as Gladio fucked his ass raw.

At some point, Ignis went limp from the pain and pleasure of it all. He thought he knew order. The right path. His true purpose. He thought he had all the answers and yet somehow, in this blind moment of bliss with a muddled mind, blurred vision and unsettled equilibrium he found one stunning moment of clarity. It was a thing so sharply defined he wondered how anything in his past had ever seemed clear to him because obviously nothing held a torch to _this_ . In this moment he knew who he was behind the rigid bespectacled facade, he knew what he wanted that had nothing to do with Royal obligation. He knew who he _loved_ , without question and with every fiber of his being.

When Gladio locked a fist around his cock, still fucking him with unrelenting ardor, Ignis came after only two rough strokes. He wasn’t sure if only he was shouting or if it was both of them. The white hot radiance of his climax ruined his senses. All he could feel was Gladio stiffening to a peak and all he could hear was Gladio roaring his release deep inside him.

In the silent aftermath, before he even pulled his softening length out, Gladio freed Ignis from the belt binding his hands. Ignis didn’t dare yet move. He knew if he did his joints would scream their protest after such restriction. Ignis waited until Gladio’s hands rubbed the aching muscles, until they were pliant enough to maneuver. He stretched on his own then while Gladio toppled beside him. Both too spent to move from their spots, the best they could do was find the other’s hand and lazily lace their fingers together before they both succumbed to sleep.

Ignis didn’t even dream. One moment he was basking in afterglow, and the next he was in oblivion. He briefly roused at the sound of the alarm on his phone ringing. It sounded miles away. It seemed like he’d just fallen asleep and it was still mostly dark outside. Without opening his eyes, he groped around for the thing with the intention to shut it off but Gladio’s long arms got to it first. He tapped it off with an irritated noise and then Ignis heard the suspicious sound of it being thrown across the room. He remained where he was and let oblivion claim him again.

He finally awoke to garish daylight splashing  across his face. In a disturbing turnabout, Gladio was already awake, _before him_ , and brushing his teeth in the bathroom. The sound of the water running clawed at Ignis’ ears. He struggled to sit up in bed. He felt...dry. His eyes were dry, his throat was dry, and there was an unpleasant feeling of dried spend covering his legs and backside.

Gladio emerged from the bathroom. “Morning.” He mumbled before he flopped back down onto the bed hugging a pillow close and drawing the blankets back over himself. “You showering here?” He spoke face down into his pillow.

“No.” Ignis started to shake his head but then he noticed the stabbing feeling inside it. “I...I’m going back to my own room.”

“Uhuh. I’ll come by later. I’m gonna sleep off more of this hangover then I have a training session with Noct at noon. After that.”

“Mmhm.” Was all Ignis could force out without his head exploding in pain. His quarters were only a few doors down the same corridor as Gladio’s. He could assemble what remained of his clothes and slink back to his room without being seen in this state.

Ignis was able to find his trousers. But not his boxers. His shoes. But not his socks. And his shirt. Lacking buttons. It was enough for decency at least so he moved to leave as quietly as possible but he stopped before he turned the knob.

“Gladio…”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go to the medics for the scratch before I meet Noct.”

Ignis would have to make sure he did. Later. After he put himself and his world to rights. Which meant a hot shower. Or perhaps a cleansing bonfire.

Ignis softly shut the door behind him and crept towards his room trying to avoid making his steps echo in the spacious marble hallway. He was almost at his own door when a pair of noisy footsteps thwarted his attempt at an unwitnessed walk of shame.

And of course it was the King. Of course it was. Regis and Clarus walked right up to him. Both smiled and both nodded a polite good morning.

Silently cursing all the gods, Ignis straightened and bowed. “Your Majesty.” He turned to Clarus. “Sir.” He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus without his glasses. “I apologize for my appearance.”

Regis waved his hand. “I’d be upset if I found you otherwise this morning, Ignis. I did leave orders with Gladiolus. Good to see he managed to fulfill them. And then some. Noctis told us what happened. We wanted to check on him.”

Clarus clapped Ignis on the shoulder affectionately. “Thank you for bringing my son home safe, Ignis. As always.”

“I...it’s...my honor, Sir.”

“That boy doesn’t know how lucky he is to have you.” Clarus grumbled.

“Hmph.” Regis shook his head. “I pray endlessly that Noctis knows how lucky he is to have both of you one day.”

Ignis bowed again and waited for the two men to pass. As he entered his own room, he heard Clarus bangning on Gladio’s door down the hall. Loudly. Deliberately too loudly.

Once inside the blessed sanctity of his private quarters, Ignis placed his shoes by the door. He peeled off his shirt and trousers and deposited them both directly into the trash bin. He immediately went to the bathroom and submerged himself under a steaming shower. He made the water hot enough to melt off the layer of debauchery coating his skin.  

After standing in the steam for a long while and not quite making it to the soap and shampoo yet, Ignis looked up as his bathroom door swung open and Gladio stepped in. He was only wearing his boxers. Which meant he’d walked down the public hall like that.

Ignis peeked his head out of the shower. “Are you alright?”

“My old man woke me up.”

Sympathizing, Ignis held open the shower door in a silent invitation. Gladio kicked off his boxers and stepped in. The space was tight with the two of them but they managed. Gladio grabbed the shampoo and started washing Ignis’ hair.

“Thanks. By the way.” He said as he turned Ignis around to stand beneath the water to rinse. “For being you.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the strange statement, but said nothing, letting him continue.

“I hope I wasn’t too hard on you last night. We did drink _a_ _lot_ and you don’t normally do that and then…”

Ignis kissed him. He kissed him with what he hoped was enough passion, enough _love_ , to show that it was actually him who should be thanking Gladio for being who he was.

He wasn’t about to say those words aloud though. So, holding Gladio close, he whispered in his ear with a smile instead.

“Feel free to thank me properly then.”

Gladio was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else want to head canon with me that Ignis' safe word for kinky sex is "recipe"?


End file.
